Meet Me at Midnight
by baby frozen
Summary: See what happens when Fleur asks Hermione to meet her at midnight...FDHG fic. UPDATED Finished Please RR.
1. Hermione's POV

** MEET ME AT MIDNIGHT**

(A/N: This is my first fan fic, so be easy with me. Thanks you guys!!!! Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters or any related stuff about HP JK Rowling does. She' a genius!!!!!!!)

Hermione's POV

I'm staring at her again, me Hermione Granger, is staring again at a goddess named Fleur Delaceur, I mean there's nothing wrong at staring at another girl, but then again, if you stare too long or fantasize about this other person, a girl to say the least, then I could finally conclude with myself that something is definitely wrong with me.

I mean I've never liked girls before, I mean the like _like _girls…I've liked girls in a friendly way. I mean I like Ginny because she's such a great kid and she's Ron's little sister. And Lavender and Parvati, I liked them because they're fun to be with. But I've never like _ like _them, not ever. So, why Fleur?

Of course I could never deny that she's that damn beautiful. That she has a gorgeous body, a 36-24-36 stats. That she practically turns on the male hormone when she passes. And to top it all of, she's smart. Not that airhead you might be thinking of. But really smart, she could practically devour every complex lesson in that pretty little head of hers. And not to mention, as if all this weren't enough, she's part veela that definitely adds a lot to her charms.

Only a limited number of people are immune to her charms. Two I know of, one is Harry and the other is Snape. I wish I could say that I was immune too, but sad to say I've fallen into a trap that I've tried not to fall into.

So, here I am. Another day in my seemingly dull life, staring at her again, picking on my food, because I'm just that distracted. I sighed once, I sighed twice.

"'Mione you ok?" Harry asked me with that usual concern of his.

"Yeah…" I said somewhat distractedly.

"Who are you staring at?...Malfoy? 'Coz you've been looking at his direction for quite some time."

Someone choked beside me. Ron, his mouth is usually stuffed with food.

"No," I said somewhat annoyed. "What give you the idea that I would be staring at Malfoy?!" I have to snap out of it. As if I willed it to be, she turned her head at my direction and almost hinted a smile at her lips, as if to tell me I know what's going on.

I dropped my fork under the table and quickly ducked in after it. As I was about to get up, "Owww!" I yelped. I hit my head on the table.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

I sat up straight and looked at him. I couldn't dare look at her direction, I'm so embarrassed.

"Yes, Harry I'm fine," I said curtly. "I wasn't staring at Malfoy; please… give me a little more credit. I was thinking about or Potions assignment, that's why it seemed I was staring at something. "I stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get something for my head."

I began walking towards the door.

"Potions?" Ron asked bewildered. "But it's Saturday."

"You know 'Mione, "Harry replied. "She's always thinking about homework."

"I heard that," I muttered and then raced out of the room.

It was a bright morning, and here I am out at the grounds enjoying the view of the lake. So calm and serene, like nothing lurks underneath it, just like me.

It's a good thing I found this spot in third year; it allows me to shut out the rest of the world. I sighed again, for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.

I dabbed the cold cloth at the bump on my forehead. I have to get her out of my thoughts. What would Harry and Ron think if they found out. They almost did, and Viktor, let's not even go there.

"How's your forehead?" A voice behind me asked.

My back straightened and stiffened at the same time. Oh please, no. This is going to be a nightmare. Surprisingly, she speaks perfect English. No wonder, she's your regular scholar. I could speak French, but somehow I always got i9t all mixed up in my tongue.

She sat down gracefully beside me and handed me something.

"What's that?" I asked, staring at it as if it's going to explode and broadcast to the whole world my deepest and most intimate secrets.

She laughed, like chimes struck by the wind.

"It's something for your bump. It will reduce the swelling and the pain in a few seconds, but it will hurt just a little bit."

"Oh…thank you." I said taking it.

She covered my hand with hers.

"Let me put it on you."

"That's ok…" My heart was beginning to pound and it was accelerating by the minute.

"Don't be such a little girl." She interrupted me.

Fleur then tilted my head and my eyes met hers. She smiled and then dabbed the ointment on my bump.

"Owww, owww, owww—" I flinched at the pain.

"Ssshhh," she whispered, and then blew on it. "Better?" she asked.

"Yes," I then stood up. I was starting to panic. I was new at this and I didn't know on what to make of the situation.

"Ummm…I have to go, thank you so much." I said. As if that sentence was just one word.

I turned around and began walking towards the school.

"Hermione Granger?" she called after me, after I was a few feet away.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Meet me at midnight, next to the astronomy tower. If you won't come…I understand."

I then bolted away like a frightened colt after that.

This is my dilemma. Why did Fleur asked me to meet her at midnight? I've had stranger requests from Harry and Ron, but this is strange as it could get. Fleur, the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, and she asked me to meet her at midnight next to the astronomy tower. Should I go, or should I not go?

I glanced at my watch. It's already 11:30 pm. Most of the girls are asleep. And here I am still debating. Maybe it was just a joke. Another ridicule for geeky, nerdy, boring Hermione Granger, or maybe she finally uncovered the depths of my lust infested stares. Nah. It couldn't be. That's impossible, isn't it?

I was still fully dressed, and on my bed is Harry's invisibility cloak. It's a good thing he forgot to ask for it back, I sighed. I went over by the window sill and stared down at the grounds. Maybe I shouldn't go, I mean sneaking out after hours would get me into trouble, right?

I glanced at my watch again, it's already 12:05! Have I been thinking about it that long? I jumped down from the window sill and grabbed Harry's cloak. She said midnight, didn't she? Maybe she left, but then again…I hate it when my curiosity gets the better of me.


	2. Fleur's POV

**MEET ME AT MIDNIGHT**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any related stuff about HP JK Rowling does. She's a genius!!!!!

Fleur's POV

The dark sky was unusually clear as contrast to the other nights here in London. Could this mean, that whatever my tumultuous feelings for the past days would be calmed by now? Would she even come?

A deep sigh escaped my lips. A falling star. A twinkling star. What does it matter? It's well past midnight. At least I tried, didn't I?

From somewhere a door creaked open. The candle in the room flickered as a soft breeze entered. It's warm and soothing on the face. I still stared up at the starry stud sky.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind me.

I turned around.

She was there. Standing by the door almost as unsure as I am. At least she was there. I pinched myself mentally to assure that I was not dreaming.

She was wearing baby blue pyjamas. Her bushy hair was hanging loose about her. She was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. There is this untapped beauty there few might have seen.

"Hey," I said slowly.

She shifted in her feet uncomfortably.

"I shouldn't have come," she said. It's as if she was talking more to herself than to me.

"I'm glad you did." I said, never taking my eyes off her.

"Why?" she asked anxiously. "To make fun of me? To insult me? Or to ridicule me? I get more than enough everyday and I don't think I deserve that kind of rubbish 'til midnight. At least not from you. I thought…I guess I must have thought wrong."

I stood there, in silence. She was in pain. My sweet, sweet angel was in pain, for that is what she was, an angel. How could people do this to her?

"Hermione…" I trailed off when she gave me that withering look.

"I better go. I don't to be caught lurking after hours again."

She turned around and began walking towards the door. But before she could pull the door handle I called after her.

"Hermione, wait."

She stopped.

I walked towards her, grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, then kissed her.

Yes, I kissed her. And it was nothing like I've ever experienced before. It was a hot searing kiss. Her lips were soft like it feathers and it felt like it had never been kissed before. She hesitated at first but then changed her mind halfway, she then kissed me back. But before I could go on a any deeper, she pulled away. It was only a brief moment of taste.

She was staring at me with that big brown eyes of hers. Like I was book she was trying to read, trying to comprehend, trying to understand.

My feelings once again were going haywire. I thought I had read the signs clearly but why is she still acting like a scared rabbit, ready to flee if I dare touch her again? So, I backed away, back to the window where I was standing before she came. I took to staring at the stars again.

"There was a falling star earlier before you came. I wished at it and I thought it came true when you arrived. I guess, I was wrong to believe in falling stars then, how childish of me."

I looked back at her where she was rooted at the spot just before the door.

I smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry, I should have never even tried to kiss you. If I didn't—"

"I'm glad you did," she interrupted.

"Then why--?" I asked her imploring for an answer only she could give.

She sighed. She went to the nearest wall and sank down leaning against it.

"For one thing, this against my parents, and I don't think I was made to—well it doesn't matter. But the thing is I really don't know what I want, that's why I never voiced it out. And, I really have no idea what you feel—"

"I mean, why do you keep running away from me? Why do you keep staying away when you clearly want to be with me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Fleur? I want this, but I don't want it at the same time. It's contradicting and inconsistent, really…I don't know I'm really confuse right now."

She looked at me, pleading with her eyes for me to understand. But there's nothing really to try to understand because I know. I've been there.

"God knows I want you that badly," she whispered, so that I could barely hear it.

"Then I'm yours, if you want me to," I murmured.

I went over to her, sat right next to her then faced her.

She was looking at me so deeply in the eyes, now I know what they meant when they said that you could easily drown in somebody else's eyes. I placed my hand on her cheeks and caressed it softly.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. It looks as if she finally reached a decision.

"Kiss me again," she said then smiled softly.

So, I did.

End

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. There was a lot going on, and I lost my copy of the second chapter, that's why I had to rewrite it again. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!! It was great of you to read my first fic!!!!!!! 

*hugs & kisses*


End file.
